Maintaining automobile windshields and windows clean from dirt, ice, snow and other debris is necessary for the safe operation of automobiles. In the winter, it is especially important to clear snow and ice from windshields, windows and other surfaces, such as the hood and the roof of automobiles.
The cleaning of windshields, windows and other surfaces of automobiles is typically a multiple-step process. The most common tools for cleaning automobile windshields and windows of dirt or debris, including insect remains, include a spray bottle of cleaning solution or liquid, a scrubbing apparatus, and a squeegee. One would typically have to gather and use a spray bottle of cleaning liquid to spray the cleaning liquid on an affected surface, a scrubbing apparatus such as a sponge or paper towels to loosen or separate the debris from the affected surface, and a squeegee to remove excess cleaning liquid and debris.
In addition, different tools are necessary for clearing windshields, windows and other surfaces of automobiles from snow and ice. The most common tool available to clear snow and ice from automobile windshields and windows are an ice scraper and a snow brush. Such tools are capable of removing large quantities of snow and ice from windshields, windows and other surfaces of automobiles, as necessary for safe operation. However, such a tool is limited to snow and ice removal and provides very little, if any, utility for finer cleaning of windshields and windows.
Flashlights are among one of the most common items stored in a car and are well known in the art as portable emergency devices. Such flashlights are sometimes equipped with a number of features that include a spot beam, a flood beam, an intermittent flash, or a strobe, and are generally available in different shapes and sizes. However, flashlights are often small and easily misplaced so that they are unavailable when needed.
While these tools fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each suffer from one or more disadvantages. Accordingly, there exists a need for a multi-purpose tool that is particularly adapted for clearing and cleaning automobile windshields and windows from a variety of debris necessary for the safe operation of automobiles. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.